Scientists
by SeKaYa
Summary: Severus ist Teil einer Gruppe von Zaubertranklehrlingen. Vier Lehrlinge, unterschwellige Beziehungskonflikte und ein Krieg vor der Tür – nicht die besten Bedingungen für eine Lehre, aber wann hat sich Severus schon um die richtigen Bedingungen gekümmert?


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören JKR. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Die hier erwähnte Dorcas ist nicht Dorcas Meadowes – sie hat zwar denselben Vornamen, aber diese Dorcas ist einer meiner OCs und heißt mit Nachnamen Gentilis. Nur um eventuellen Verwirrungen vorzubeugen. Die Charaktere Jonathan Meadowes, Lionel Peine, Dorcas Gentilis und Ptolemäus Trismegistos sind meine eigenen und vollkommen auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Ursprünglich handelte es sich um eine Songfiction zu dem Lied "The Scientist" von Coldplay. Die vollständige Version ist unter anderem auf meinem Account auf fanfiktion . de zu finden.

* * *

**Scientists**

_**~ Die Dosis macht das Gift ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Es war ein ruhiger Abend im Hause Trismegistos. Zumindest so ruhig, wie es mit vier jungen Erwachsenen und Zaubertränken eben sein konnte. Momentan jedoch waren es vergleichsweise wenige Zaubertränke, die auf dem Feuer standen. Das lag nicht daran, dass die Studenten ausgeflogen waren, sondern mehr an der fortgeschrittenen Zeit. Drei der vier Lehrlinge hatten sich bereits auf ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen – nur einer arbeitete noch still im Labor, wo er präzise Zutaten schnitt, mahlte und hackte, um sie dann hier und da in einen der drei Kessel zu werfen. Normalerweise betonte ihr Lehrmeister immer wieder, dass man nur einen Trank auf einmal brauen sollte, schon allein wegen der Tatsache, dass manche Tränke mehr als zwei Kessel brauchten, da die verschiedenen Phasen unterschiedlich vorbereitet wurden, aber Severus Snape war niemand, der sich sklavisch an Anweisungen hielt, egal welcher Art. Natürlich hatte er bisher nie die Sicherheitsvorschriften ignoriert, denn die existierten aus einem guten Grund. Und für gewöhnlich arbeitete er auch nicht an drei verschiedenen Tränken der komplexeren Variante gleichzeitig. Es war einfach so, dass er viel zu wenig Zeit hatte, um die Tränke nacheinander zu brauen. Da es eher einfache Tränke mit weniger als zwanzig Zutaten waren, sah er auch kein Problem darin, ein wenig Multitasking zu betreiben – immerhin, er war ein angehender Zaubertrankmeister.

Severus seufzte unmerklich. Angehender Zaubertrankmeister. Das klang an und für sich eigentlich relativ nett, aber wenn er daran dachte, was er noch war, wurde ihm ganz anders. Es hatte nicht nur Vorteile, ein Talent für Zaubertränke zu haben. Eher das Gegenteil – er mochte Zaubertränke, er hatte Spaß daran, neue Dinge auszuprobieren, neue Tränke zu erfinden und alte zu verbessern. Aber was er nicht mochte, dass war der offensichtliche Missbrauch seiner Fähigkeiten. Er konnte nicht sagen, wann sich seine Sicht der Dinge wirklich gewandelt hatte, die Übergänge schienen ihm fließend. Tatsache war, dass sich seine Sicht gewandelt hatte, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Es war die eine Sache, rein wissenschaftlich an die Dinge heranzugehen und sie zu untersuchen. Als Zaubertranklehrling hatte er gewisse Privilegien, selbst beim Ministerium. Er konnte mit verbotenen Zutaten hantieren, ohne sich strafbar zu machen. Er konnte Rezepte von verbotenen Tränken studieren – und er durfte sogar einige davon brauen. Letzteres war ein Privileg, welches eigentlich nur galt, wenn sein Lehrmeister Aufsicht führte, aber so genau nahm es hier eigentlich keiner. Und genau das war vermutlich das Problem. Severus hätte vieles nicht gemacht, wenn es eine strengere Aufsicht gegeben hätte. Aber nein, Trismegistos war kein strenger Lehrmeister. Wenn einer seiner Schüler einen Trank brauen wollte, so konnte er das tun – er vertraute ihnen. Severus fühlte jedes Mal einen kleinen Stich, wenn er daran dachte, wie er dieses Vertrauen missbrauchte. Es war die eine Sache, ohne Aufsicht diese Dinge brauen zu dürfen. Eine andere war es, sie zu brauen, in dem Wissen, dass sie auch angewendet wurden.

Severus schüttelte vehement den Kopf und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Unachtsamkeit war in diesem Beruf katastrophal, und wenigstens heute konnte er von sich behaupten, dass er nichts Ungesetzliches tat. Es handelte sich um einfache Tränke für die Erste-Hilfe, weil ihr Vorrat zur Neige ging.

* * *

"Meint ihr, er ist noch im Labor...?" Dorcas warf einen besorgten Blick auf die Uhr. "Es ist schon spät."

Jonathan zuckte nur die Schultern und sah über das Schachbrett hinweg zu Lionel, der ebenfalls keine Idee dazu hatte. Sie saßen bereits seit einiger Zeit in Jonathans Zimmer – eigentlich war es auch Severus' Zimmer, aber Severus war in letzter Zeit kaum noch anwesend, wie es schien. Entweder, er hatte sich eine eigene Wohnung gesucht, was wenig Sinn machte, bei dem geringen Einkommen, dass sie alle hatten, oder er hatte noch einen Nebenjob angenommen. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen mit ihrer Lehre fertig war, so war es kein großes Geheimnis, dass ein Lehrling im zweiten Jahr von vielen mit Kusshand aufgenommen wurde. In einer Apotheke konnten sie allemal arbeiten. Und sie kannten Severus gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er gerne selbstständig für sich sorgte, egal, ob es nun bedeutete, dass er noch mehr arbeiten musste.

"Er wird schon auftauchen", sagte Jonathan überzeugt.

Dorcas gab nur einen sachten Laut von sich, der Zustimmung oder Ablehnung sein könnte. Sie seufzte leise und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Es war ein Buch über Zaubertranktheorie, aber so ganz konnte sie sich auf dieses eigentlich interessante Thema nicht konzentrieren. Es war ihr einfach nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Severus sich möglicherweise sonst wo herumtrieb, vor allem in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten. Was, wenn er in einen Angriff geriet? Zwischen die Fronten? Zivile Opfer waren keine Seltenheit, und Severus würde vermutlich auch nicht auf der Stelle kehrt machen und fliehen, wenn sich Ärger anbahnte.

"Dorcas", mahnte Lionel, ohne vom Schachbrett aufzusehen. "Wenn du weiterhin so viel seufzst, werde ich noch deprimiert, verliere die Partie und muss Johnny hier einen ausgeben – und ich bin verdammt knapp bei Kasse!"

Jonathan hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum hast du dich dann darauf eingelassen?"

"Ich war sicher, dass ich dieses Mal gewinnen würde. Würde ich auch, wenn Dorcas nicht immer Seufzen würde!"

"Behauptungen!" Jonathan machte einen Zug. "Nichts als Behauptungen. Quod erat demonstrandum, Lionel – bring mir Beweise, und dann reden wir weiter."

Lionel gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich, als er eine weitere Figur verlor. Seine Schachfiguren begannen, ihn lauthals zu beschimpfen ("Kameradenmörder! Pass gefälligst besser auf!"), der Trümmerhaufen seiner Figuren war erneut gewachsen und es schien, als ob Jonathan auch diese Partie gewinnen würde. Dorcas grinste leicht. Obwohl sie eigentlich ihr Buch lesen wollte – ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit – und um Severus besorgt war, konnte sie nicht umhin, die Szene lustig zu finden. Es war nicht so, als wäre Lionel ein schlechter Schachspieler, aber er liebte es, theatralisch zu werden. Und er ließ sich gerne ablenken. Jonathan, der ständig mit Severus zu tun hatte, hatte jedoch eine eiserne Geduld und war sehr stur, wenn es um diese Dinge ging. Severus war der einzige, der ihn in einem Status tiefer Konzentration übertreffen konnte, aber das war auch keine Kunst für den vierten im Bunde: Er schien ständig seine Umwelt über seiner Arbeit zu vergessen.

Leider vergaß er auch oftmals seine Freunde.

Dorcas seufzte einmal mehr – Lionel warf ihr einen gespielt finsteren Blick zu – und dachte einmal mehr an ihren Freund und Kollegen. Sie waren jetzt fast zwei Jahre zusammen. Nicht auf _die_ Weise, aber eben als Studienkollegen. Ihr war klar, dass sie im Endeffekt vermutlich Rivalen waren, denn später würden sie sich um die beste Stelle streiten, aber das lag für sie alle noch in weiter Ferne. Erst kam die Endprüfung, und davor noch ein weiteres Jahr an Studien. Und trotz all dieser Zeit zusammen hatte sie noch immer nicht viel mehr über Severus herausgefunden. Er hasste es, über sein Privatleben zu reden. Obwohl Privatleben vielleicht das falsche Wort war, denn immerhin lebten sie zusammen in einem Haus, wie in einer WG. Nein, eher das Leben außerhalb der Lehre.

"…noch unter den Lebenden?"

Sie sah ein wenig verwirrt auf. "Was?"

"Ich fragte, ob du noch unter den Lebenden weilst", sagte Jonathan geduldig. "Wir wollten gerade besprechen, wie wir dein Dahinscheiden vertuschen könnten, aber dazu müssen wir erst wissen, ob du bereits tot bist."

"Ha, ha." Dorcas ließ sich rücklings auf Jonathans Bett fallen und streckte ihm in einem Anflug von kindischem Benehmen die Zunge heraus.

"Sag mal, warum machst du immer mein Bett unordentlich?" Jonathan beäugte sie missmutig. "Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns hier treffen, endet es damit, dass mein Bett aussieht, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Du könntest zur Abwechslung ja auch mal Severus' Bett ins Chaos stürzen."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Als ob sie das wagen würde! Severus war ein verdammt ordentlicher Mensch und sie würde nicht seinen Zorn auf sich ziehen, indem sie leichtfertig seine Sachen durcheinander brachte. Außerdem, vermutlich würde er nicht halb so lustig wie Jonathan reagieren. Sie konnte sich regelrecht vorstellen, wie er die Stirn runzeln, ihnen einen genervten Blick zuwerfen und dann wieder Ordnung schaffen würde. Nein, das war nicht halb so amüsant. Lieber ärgerte sie da Jonathan. Einmal abgesehen davon – sie würde Severus nur ungern absichtlich gegen sich aufbringen, und sei es wegen einer solchen Banalität.

* * *

Severus verkorkte die letzte Phiole und rieb sich müde über die Augen. Es war später geworden, als er erwartet hatte. Andererseits, er hatte gewusst, dass er die Zeit am Ende vergessen würde und länger blieb als geplant. Wenigstens schien er heute keine Aktivitäten außerhalb wahrnehmen zu müssen, um es einmal so auszudrücken. Er verzog das Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören, so um den heißen Brei herum zu denken. Es war fast genauso schlimm, wie um diese Dinge herum zu reden, nur, dass er hier sogar sich selbst belog. Er sollte den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen: Er war ein Todesser. Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln, und wenn er sich auf den Kopf stellte und wie ein Hahn gackerte. Er trug das Zeichen, er wurde oft genug zu Treffen gerufen – wem wollte er etwas vor machen? Vermutlich sah man es ihm sogar an.

Gewisse Leute hatten es ja sowieso schon immer gewusst. Er musste da nur an seine liebreizenden Schulkameraden denken. Hatten Potter und Black nicht schon immer gesagt, dass er die Ausgeburt aller Schwarzen Magie wäre? Immerhin, einen gewissen Wahrheitsgehalt hatte es nun. Vielleicht war das Schicksal ja besonders ironisch und ließ ihn von Black fassen. Er hatte gehört, dass Black die Ausbildung zum Auroren angefangen hatte. Selbst wenn es noch zwei Jahre dauern würde, bis Black ein voll ausgebildeter Auror war, vielleicht machte er ja Sonderschicht oder so etwas. Severus wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er jetzt Black begegnen würde. Nun, _jetzt_ würde er ihn hochkant aus dem Labor schmeißen. Nein, nicht nur aus dem Labor, aus dem _Haus_. Möglichst mit einem Tritt, wenn es klappte. Aber nicht laut genug, dass es Trismegistos auf den Plan rief. Ihr Lehrmeister hatte schon immer eine unheimliche Gastfreundschaft betrieben, und das würde auch auf einen Sirius Black zutreffen. Während Severus die meisten Gäste ertragen konnte, würde er bei Black als Hausgast an die Decke gehen.

Severus seufzte unhörbar. Er sollte dringend aufhören, so viel nachzudenken, wenn er müde war. Das bedeutete, er würde generell aufhören müssen zu denken, wie er feststellte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich wach gewesen war. Möglicherweise die Zeit, während er arbeitete, aber in den meisten Fällen, an die er sich bewusst erinnerte, war er kurz davor gewesen, im Stehen einzuschlafen.

Das war vermutlich ein Teil der gerechten Strafe. Schlaflose Nächte, einen überquellenden Terminplan und die drückende Schuld, ein Todesser zu sein. Hinzu kam noch der Nebeneffekt, dass er ein vollkommener Idiot sein musste, dass er es erst jetzt merkte. Nun, er konnte jedoch auch nicht riskieren, dass er auf die Abschussliste des Dunklen Lords geriet – nicht, wenn er dadurch seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen würde. Ein weiterer Seufzer entkam ihm, während er damit begann, seine Arbeitsutensilien wegzuräumen. Hoffentlich fand er einen Weg, wie er seine Freunde in Sicherheit wissen konnte, ohne dass er weiterhin den Schoßhund des Dunklen Lords spielen musste. Allzu bald würde das jedoch wohl nicht passieren.

* * *

Die kleine Gesellschaft in Jonathans und Severus' Zimmer hatte sich schließlich aufgelöst. Dorcas und Lionel hatten sich auf ihre eigenen Zimmer zurückgezogen, denn es war bereits spät und am nächsten Tag hatten sie wieder ihr übliches Arbeitspensum zu erledigen. Dennoch schaffte Dorcas es nicht, einzuschlafen. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit beschäftigte sie ein gewisser dunkelhaariger Kollege. Er war noch immer nicht zurück, und so langsam machte Dorcas sich wirklich Sorgen. Es war nicht mehr normal, dass er so spät noch unterwegs war. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass er wirklich die gesamte Zeit über im Labor gewesen war – sie wusste zu gut, wie leicht er die Zeit vergaß – aber es war schon lange kein Einzelfall mehr. Es war bereits zu einer Art Dauerzustand geworden. Ein Dauerzustand, der nichts dazu beitrug, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Und immer war da die nagende Frage, ob Severus zurückkommen würde.

Sie wusste nicht, wann sie angefangen hatte, diese düsteren Träume zu haben, in denen Severus ging und nie mehr zurückkehrte, aber sie waren da, hingen wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihrem Kopf und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie wollte. Sie konnte aber nicht, und das war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache. In den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen sie einen kurzen Blick auf Severus erhaschen konnte, wenn er einmal nicht diese Fassade aufrechterhielt, konnte sie sehen, wie er ihnen immer weiter entglitt. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn, und es war ein großes Irgendetwas, denn es hatte die Kraft, ihn innerlich zu zerstören.

Gleichzeitig wagte sie es nicht, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Es war die eine Sache, mit ihm über die Dinge zu reden, die er offen zeigte. Aber hier war es etwas, von dem er offenbar nicht wollte, dass sie es erfuhren. Warum sonst sollte er sich so von ihnen distanzieren? Sie hatten nie etwas getan, um ein solches Verhalten heraufzubeschwören, selbst wenn man es mit seinen Standards verglich. Sie fühlte – und wusste – dass er ihnen noch immer sehr verbunden war, was sie nur noch mehr in ein Dilemma stürzte. Sie konnte ihn nicht allein mit dieser Bürde, die er scheinbar trug, lassen, denn sie waren Freunde. Sie wollte ihm jedoch auch nicht aufdringlich erscheinen, denn sie wussten alle, dass Severus eine sehr private Person war, was das alles nur noch mehr zum Haare raufen machte. Sie konnte ihn nicht fragen, ohne ihm auf die Füße zu treten, und sie konnte nicht nichts tun, ohne sich unsozial zu verhalten. Immerhin wusste sie, dass es ein Problem gab.

Dorcas seufzte einmal mehr und sah an die Decke. "...verdammter Sturkopf...", murmelte sie. "Immer alles alleine machen wollen!"

Morgen früh, beschloss sie. Morgen früh würde sie ihn einmal beiseite nehmen und ihm ein wenig Sinn und Verstand eintrichtern, wenn es sein musste, mit der Schöpfkelle. Sie musste nur noch Lionel und Jonathan mit einspannen, um Severus einzukesseln. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie endlich ein.

* * *

Im Endeffekt hatte er sich dagegen entschieden, auf sein Zimmer zurückzukehren. Zum einen wollte er Jonathan nicht aufwecken – er musste bereits schlafen, dessen war sich Severus relativ sicher – und zum anderen konnte er nicht einmal an Schlaf denken. Er wusste, dass er sich langsam aber sicher in eine Zwickmühle begab, die ihm seine Gesundheit übel nehmen würde. Er wusste, dass er müde war, aber zugleich wusste er, dass er nicht würde schlafen können. Er wollte es noch nicht einmal, denn er hatte in letzter Zeit sowieso nur einen ziemlich unruhigen Schlaf. Keine Albträume, die ihn schreiend und schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken ließen, aber doch solche, die ihn daran hinderten, dass er den Schlaf, den er bekam, ausnutzen konnte. Er konnte sich hinlegen und genauso gerädert aufwachen, wie er sich hinlegte. Wozu also seine Zeit verschwenden?

Severus stützte die Arme auf den Labortisch und sah sich mit einem fast trägen Blick im dunklen Raum um. Jetzt, wo die Feuer aus waren, waren die einzigen Lichtquellen im Labor einige Fackeln an den Wänden, die jedoch nicht ausreichten, um wirklich für Licht zu sorgen. Vor allem, wo Severus doch darauf verzichtet hatte, alle anzuzünden. Er hatte nicht viel Licht gebraucht, nicht, wenn unter drei Kesseln ein Feuer brannte. Jetzt jedoch... jetzt saß er hier in dämmriger Dunkelheit und wusste nicht, was er mit der restlichen Nacht anfangen sollte. Tränke musste er momentan keine mehr brauen, weder für den Vorrat, noch für sich selbst, noch für den Dunklen Lord. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er _Zeit_ hatte.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Ächzen stand Severus auf und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, den er selbst immer nutzte. Normalerweise war es töricht, seine Unterlagen offen liegen zu lassen, aber das Labor war nur Trismegistos und seinen Lehrlingen zugänglich – und Severus vertraute ihnen. Keiner von ihnen würde versuchen, seine Sachen zu stehlen. Das war im Prinzip sein Glück, denn wenn er daran dachte, dass er nicht nur offizielle Projekte hatte, sondern auch welche von der Sorte, die haarscharf an der Grenze zum Illegalen und darüber hinaus waren... nicht auszudenken, was die anderen sagen würden, sollten sie solche Unterlagen finden, während sie seine Sachen durchwühlten. Da waren neben Tränken auch neue Zauber, die vom Ministerium nicht einmal genehmigt würden, wenn er sich um eine Genehmigung bemühen würde. Es war nicht so, als wäre alles, was er erfand und studierte, illegal, nur einige der Sachen waren es, waren gefährlich, und andere waren einfach Dinge, die das Ministerium nicht gutheißen würde. Manche Sachen hatte er für den Dunklen Lord erfunden, andere für sich selbst. Und wieder andere hatte er, obwohl ohne eine solche Intention erfunden, dem Dunklen Lord angeboten, der sie für seine Zwecke missbrauchte oder abwandelte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass seine Zauber missbraucht wurden. Er musste nur an Potter und Black denken. Was ihn dabei wirklich störte, ihn wütend werden ließ, dass ihm die Galle hochkam, war die Tatsache, dass man seine eigenen Zauber gegen ihn selbst verwendet hatte – Levicorpus war das beste Beispiel. Es war für einen Scherz gewesen. Nicht so sehr ein Scherz wie ein Racheakt, aber nichtsdestotrotz relativ harmlos. Und dann kamen Potter und Black und demütigten ihn mit seiner eigenen Erfindung vor der versammelten Schule. Der einzige Trost, den er hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Black und Potter nie herausgefunden hatten, dass es sein eigener Zauber war. Severus hätte die Demütigung nicht überstehen können.

"Nicht, dass das einen großen Unterschied machen würde, zu der Situation, in der ich jetzt bin..." Severus schüttelte vehement den Kopf und ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl sinken. "...jetzt rede ich auch schon mit mir selbst. Ein weiterer Schritt Richtung Wahnsinn, huh...?"

Er griff nach einem angefangenen, experimentellen Rezept für einen Zaubertrank, genauer gesagt für ein Gegengift. Es war nicht die einfache Prozedur, die man sonst verwendete, weil Severus einen vollkommen anderen Ansatz suchte. Er versuchte, ein relativ universelles Gegengift zu entwickeln, dass jedoch kaum an Wirkungskraft verlor. An sich eine unlösbare Aufgabe, denn es war praktisch nach dem vollkommen irrsinnigen Grundsatz "Für das Wenigste das Beste erhalten" konzipiert, und Severus wusste nur zu genau, dass dieser Grundsatz falsch war. Es war unmöglich, auf diese Weise zu einem Ziel zu gelangen, deshalb hatte er sich, für sich selbst genommen, einige Limitationen auferlegt. Er mochte ein Zaubertrankmeister sein – oder einer werden wollen – aber das hieß nicht, dass er vollkommen unwissend über die einfachsten Gleichungen war, die einem in der Wirtschaft beigebracht wurden. Nur weil Wirtschaft draufstand, musste nicht Wirtschaft drin sein. Er hatte also den Grundsatz in die beiden Möglichkeiten aufgespalten, die auf seine Situation zutrafen: Er hatte die Möglichkeit, für ein bestimmtes Gift – oder mehrere davon, und in dieser Möglichkeit auch kompliziertere – ein Gegengift zu finden, oder er konnte ein Gegengift entwickeln, welches von der Theorie her für möglichst viele einfache Gifte Heilung brachte.

Er war kein Experte, aber das waren die beiden Lösungen, die er gefunden hatte. Ein Gegengift für möglichst viele der einfacheren Gifte zu finden, oder ein Gegengift für eine festgelegte Anzahl der komplexeren Gifte. Beides war an sich etwas, was Jahre in Anspruch nehmen würde, aber Severus ließ sich davon nicht beirren, und er führte beide synchron weiter, denn die Ergebnisse des einen konnten für das andere nützlich sein. Eine weitere Variable, die Severus für sich selbst eingebaut hatte, waren die Zutaten. Um sicherzustellen, dass eine mögliche Lösung praktischen Wert erhielt, musste er dafür sorgen, dass die Zutaten zum einen nicht in die Sparte der vom Ministerium verbotenen fiel, zum anderen dafür, dass die Zutaten nicht zu teuer wurden. Die Theorie des Rezeptes stellte er zwar erst mit den am besten geeigneten auf, egal, ob illegal oder teuer (er befand sich nicht umsonst im Labor eines angesehenen Zaubertrankmeisters), und am Ende versuchte er, diese durch andere oder Kombinationen von anderen zu ersetzen.

Das war etwas, was Severus am Zaubertränkebrauen liebte. Ihn wunderte es nicht, dass in der Schule, in Hogwarts, Zaubertränke bei den Wenigsten zu einem Lieblingsfach geworden war. Das simple Brauen von Tränken, die im Lehrbuch standen, war dröge. Ein Grund mehr, warum Severus bereits früh damit begonnen hatte, die Zaubertränke aus dem Lehrbuch mit eigenen Ideen verbessert hatte.

Ein schmales Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge, während er neue Gleichungen aufstellte, sie durchstrich, neue hinschrieb, sie verbesserte und sich vollkommen in seiner Arbeit vertiefte. Das einzige, was im Labor noch zu hören war, war das leise Kratzen der Feder auf Pergament und das sachte Flackern der Kerzen auf dem Schreibtisch, die tanzende Schatten an die Wände warfen.

* * *

Als Dorcas am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es noch sehr früh am Morgen. Einen Moment lang lag sie still in ihrem Bett, bevor sie sich schließlich aufraffte, um sich fertig zu machen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, länger im Bett zu bleiben, vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie am Ende wieder einschlief und dann verschlief. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, dann würde ihr das passieren, was Jonathan letztens passiert war – Lionel würde sie wecken. Nicht auf die sanfte Tour, sondern mit einem Kessel voll eiskaltem Wasser. Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Wenigstens hatte Severus dazu ein schmales Grinsen gezeigt, das war ein positiver Aspekt der Angelegenheit. Abgesehen davon, dass es wirklich lustig gewesen war, als Jonathan, triefnass wie er war, Lionel durch das Haus gejagt hatte. Am Ende hatte Trismegistos dem ganzen einen Riegel vorgeschoben, aber auch nur mit der Begründung, dass die Hauselfen zu viel zu putzen hätten, wenn Jonathan weiterhin überall Wasserspuren hinterließ. Ein sachtes Lachen entkam ihr bei der Erinnerung. Auch, wenn momentan draußen alles immer dunkler wurde, irgendwie schafften sie es immer, sich einen Teil an Licht und Freude zu bewahren.

Sie alle. Außer Severus. Immer mehr nahm er sich aus der ganzen Sache heraus. Aber heute nicht. Dorcas war fest entschlossen, ihn heute zur Rede zu stellen, selbst wenn er nicht wollte. Sie würde ihn fragen, was los war. Wenn es etwas war, was sie nichts anging – etwas ganz Persönliches – dann würde sie sich entschuldigen und nicht weiter nachbohren. Wenn es jedoch etwas war, mit dem sie helfen konnte, dann würde sie nicht nachgeben, bis sie alle Einzelheiten kannte und ihm aus seinem Sumpf heraushalf. Severus hatte diese Tendenz, alles in sich hinein zu graben, und das würde sie nicht zulassen, nicht mehr.

Mit diesem Gedanken machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Severus. Ein kurzer Blick in Jonathans Zimmer zeigte ihr, dass nur einer der Bewohner dort war. Severus' Bett war gemacht, aber das hatte nicht viel zu sagen – es konnte bedeuten, dass er bereits aufgestanden war, oder dass er gar nicht erst ins Bett gegangen war. So, wie sie ihn kannte, vermutete sie letzteres. Sie hatte ihn gestern Nacht nicht zurückkommen gehört, und ihr Zimmer war direkt gegenüber dem von Jonathan und Severus. Sie wusste zwar auch, dass Severus die Gabe hatte, geradezu lautlos zu gehen, aber sie glaubte nicht eine Sekunde, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, in sein eigenes Zimmer zu schleichen, denn Jonathan schlief wie ein Stein, wenn nicht sogar tiefer. Nein, vermutlich war Severus die ganze Nacht aus gewesen, entweder ganz außer Haus oder im Labor. Wenn es ersteres war, konnte sie ihn nur beim Frühstück, sofern er kam, erwischen, oder später in der Arbeitsphase. War es letzteres, standen die Chancen hoch, dass er noch immer im Labor war.

"Also zum Labor", beschloss sie leise für sich und ging die Treppen hinunter. Ihr Lehrmeister schien ebenfalls noch zu schlafen, und fast war ihr die ungewohnte Stille unheimlich. Oder war es einfach die Tatsache, allein durch das stille Haus zu gehen, ja, zu schleichen? Es war ihr nie wohl dabei gewesen, Krach zu machen, aber so auf ihre Schritte zu achten...

Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Tür zum Labor. Drinnen herrschte eine dämmerige Dunkelheit. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und nur wenig Licht drang in den Raum. Die Kerzen auf den Tischen waren längst heruntergebrannt und auch die Fackeln waren im Laufe der Nacht ausgegangen. Dennoch konnte sie gut genug sehen, um die zusammengesunkene Gestalt an einem der Tische ausfindig zu machen. Severus. Dorcas seufzte innerlich, als sie sich ihm leise näherte. Es war so typisch für ihn – bis spät in die Nacht, oder auch früh in den Morgen, zu arbeiten, nur um dann über der Arbeit einzuschlafen. Einen Moment lang stand sie unschlüssig hinter ihm. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie ihn jetzt weckte? Vermutlich erschrocken. Ihr würde es ja nicht anders ergehen. Aber hatte sie eine Wahl?

"Severus?" Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter.

Die Reaktion war weitaus heftiger, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er zusammenzuckte oder etwas in der Art, aber nicht damit, dass er praktisch aufsprang, herumwirbelte und seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Sie blinzelten sich einen Augenblick lang verdutzt an, bevor Severus schließlich langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ. Dorcas wusste, dass sie vermutlich Glück gehabt hatte, dass er keinen Zauber gesprochen hatte. Sie hätte gar keine Zeit dazu gehabt, zu reagieren, einmal abgesehen davon, dass sie sowieso nicht die beste in Zauberkunst oder Verteidigung gewesen war.

"Du... hast mich erschreckt...", sagte Severus ein wenig lahm.

"Das habe ich bemerkt."

Severus strich sich die Haare zurück und drehte sich halb zu seinen Unterlagen um, sie fast schon ignorierend. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, und Dorcas überlegte bereits, ob sie dieses unangenehme Schweigen brechen sollte.

"Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Severus sah sie weiterhin nicht an, aber zumindest sprach er mit ihr. "Wie viel Uhr ist es? Ich muss eingeschlafen sein..."

"Sieht wohl so aus", sagte Dorcas tonlos, noch immer ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen von seiner Reaktion. Was hatte ihn dazu veranlasst? Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt, aber dann musste sie auch zugeben, dass sie ihn noch nie versucht hatte zu wecken. War er immer so? Hatte Jonathan öfter damit zu kämpfen? War das vielleicht ein Überbleibsel aus seiner Schulzeit? Sie hatte gehört, dass er von den anderen Schülern öfter Mal geärgert worden war, aber verlangte das nach solchen Reaktionen? Sie wusste nicht, wie es in Hogwarts war – sie selbst war in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen – aber irgendwie konnte sie es sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Lehrer es soweit kommen ließen, dass Schüler geradezu paranoide Anwandlungen entwickelten.

"Dorcas?"

"Hm?" Sie blinzelte. "Tut mir Leid, ich war in Gedanken – was hast du gesagt?"

Severus sah sie mit einem undefinierten Blick an. "Ich habe gefragt, ob du etwas von mir wolltest. Es ist ziemlich früh, und, sofern ich das beurteilen kann, nutzt du normalerweise die gesamte Nachtzeit zum Schlafen."

Eine sanfte Röte schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. Er musste natürlich darauf herumreiten, dass sie eine Langschläferin war, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bot. "Nein, nein, ich... ich wollte... ich dachte, nun, ich meine..."

"Bald hast du alle Verben durch", murmelte Severus leise, aber sie hörte es trotzdem. Sie wurde noch eine Spur röter. "Also, ich dachte, weil du gestern nicht zurückgekommen bist, und da, nun, weil es doch sicher unbequem ist, ich meine, ein Stuhl, und –"

"Ich verstehe."

Severus' Stimme hatte etwas Endgültiges, und Dorcas verstummte. Auch wenn sie sich vorgenommen hatte, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, im Endeffekt war es unmöglich, sobald man vor ihm stand. _Er_ machte es einem unmöglich. Er hatte diese spezielle Befähigung, einen dazu zu bringen, klein beizugeben. Er musste es nicht einmal durch Worte tun, denn sein distanzierter, in die Ferne gerückter Blick – sein eigentlich vielleicht unabsichtliches Desinteresse. Dorcas fragte sich in solchen Augenblicken immer wieder aufs Neue, was sie an ihm fand. Er war alles andere als der Traum einer jungen Frau, und doch konnte sie sich seiner nicht erwehren. Vielleicht, weil er einen leicht geheimnisvollen Faktor hatte, der einen dazu animierte, mehr herausfinden zu wollen.

Und daran zu verzweifeln.

* * *

Das Gespräch war, um es mit einem Wort zu sagen, unangenehm. Nicht, weil er nicht gerne mit Dorcas redete, es war einfach die gesamte Atmosphäre. Severus wusste, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als er nach dem Grund für ihr Erscheinen gefragt hatte. Es war nicht einmal so, als bräuchte sie einen Grund. Das Labor stand ihnen allen offen, und wenn sie hier hineinwollte und einen schlafenden Kollegen vorfand, war es nicht einmal ansatzweise verwunderlich, wenn sie ihn weckte. Besser auf diese Weise, als durch eine Explosion oder dergleichen. Schon allein deshalb, weil Severus sich dann ganz bestimmt nicht hätte zurückhalten können, was einen Fluch betraf. Er glaubte Dorcas ja unbesehen, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, aber er zweifelte ernsthaft daran, dass sie ihn nur geweckt hatte, weil ein Stuhl eine unbequeme Schlafstätte war. Immerhin hatte er oft genug auf Stühlen geschlafen, sogar schon auf dem Fußboden – letzteres war unbequem gewesen, und er hatte eine Wiederholung tunlichst vermieden – weshalb ihm diese Erklärung äußerst schwammig erschien.

Die Frage war nur, ob der wirkliche Grund ihres Hierseins ihn beunruhigen sollte oder nicht. Er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was ihm zum Nachteil gereichte, aber er gab zu, dass seine Vorstellungskraft in diesem Augenblick deutlich eingeschränkt war. Auch sonst hatte er nicht gerade das, was man eine blühende Phantasie nennen konnte. Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und begann abwesend, seine Unterlagen zu ordnen. Er hatte einige gute Ideen gehabt, wie es so häufig der Fall zu sein schien: Die besten Ideen kamen in der Nacht, wenn man eigentlich schlafen sollte. Er würde nur noch die aufgestellten Thesen prüfen müssen.

"Woran arbeitest du?", fragte Dorcas.

Vermutlich versuchte sie, die Stille, die nach seinen Worten entstanden war, zu überbrücken und zu brechen. Severus hielt in der Bewegung inne und dachte darüber nach. Woran arbeitete er? Im Grunde doch an seinem Meisterwerk. Nicht, dass er es im Sinne des allgemein gebräuchlichen Wortes meinte, er meinte das Werk, dass er bei seiner Meisterprüfung würde einreichen müssen. Selbst wenn es noch einige Zeit hin war.

"Ein Projekt", sagte er langsam. Dorcas verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was es wird", führte Severus schließlich aus. "Ich bin noch dabei, die Informationen zu sortieren und in Zusammenhang zu bringen."

Das war nur zur Hälfte wahr. Tatsächlich hatte er bereits kleine Fragmente des späteren Rezeptes aufgestellt. Die Rechnungen dazu bedeckten mehrere Rollen Pergament – Severus hatte genaue Auflistungen über die Kompatibilität der einzelnen Wirkstoffe und Zutaten aufgestellt, und dazu Berechnungen angestellt, ab wann sich die einzelnen Dinge potenzierten oder neutralisierten... er war bereits weiter, als die einfache Informationssuche, aber gleichzeitig stand er noch relativ am Anfang, denn er konnte nicht sagen, ob seine bisherigen Aufzeichnungen für das Endprodukt relevant waren. Momentan sah es weniger danach aus, aber das konnte sich jederzeit ändern.

Aber das alles war nichts, was er Dorcas erzählen würde. Bevor er nicht _wirkliche_ Ergebnisse vorzuweisen hatte, wäre es närrisch, jemandem davon zu erzählen. Er konnte sich ja nicht annähernd sicher sein, ob er wirklich irgendwann etwas daraus machte, und wenn er den Leuten Hoffnungen machte, dann würde die Enttäuschung umso größer sein. Wenn er es verhindern konnte, dann weckte er lieber keine Erwartungen.

"Aha." Dorcas schien nicht zu wissen, was sie dazu sagen sollte. "Ist das der Grund, warum du so selten nachts zurückkommst? Weil du dich mit deinem Projekt beschäftigst?"

Er erstarrte, aber nur innerlich. Er hatte es eigentlich gewusst. Dennoch hatte er gehofft, dass er diesem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen könnte. Er wusste so oder so, auch wenn Dorcas ihm einen theoretischen Ausweg gegeben hatte, dass es sinnlos war, es mit seinem Projekt als Erklärung zu versuchen. Dorcas meinte nicht die Augenblicke, in denen er bis spät nachts – oder besser, früh morgens – im Labor war. Sie meinte die Tage, in denen er außer Haus war. Und genau die Momente konnte er ihr nicht erklären. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass er, abgesehen von seinem Teilzeitjob in einer zwielichtigen Apotheke in der Nockturngasse, sich die Nächte in irgendwelchen Kellern und auf Friedhöfen um die Ohren schlug. Nicht unbedingt freiwillig, zumindest nicht mehr, aber das tat hier wenig zur Sache.

"Hin und wieder, ja...", wich Severus aus. "Ich... habe einen Nebenjob in einer Apotheke, muss ein wenig Geld verdienen, damit ich mir später mal was Eigenes leisten kann, kennst du bestimmt..."

Dorcas nickte langsam. Severus spürte mit jeder Faser seines Seins, dass sie ihm das nicht wirklich abnahm. Es war keine Lüge, und das war Dorcas mit Sicherheit klar, denn sie verdienten nur mäßig. Hin und wieder bekamen sie Zuschüsse für Aufträge, die sie über Trismegistos erhielten, und sie alle konnten ein zusätzliches Taschengeld gebrauchen. In der Tat hatten sie alle kleinere Jobs, die sie hin und wieder erledigten, auch Severus, aber das waren Dinge, die sie eher unregelmäßig übernahmen. Soweit er wusste, war er der einzige unter ihnen, der einen richtigen Job hatte – mit festen Arbeitszeiten, festem Gehalt und all dem. Es war sogar zusätzlich eine halbe Ausbildung, denn sein Arbeitgeber schien beschlossen zu haben, dass Severus früher oder später die gesamte Arbeit übernehmen können sollte.

Jetzt blieb nur die Frage offen, was Dorcas sagen würde. Würde sie weiter nachhaken oder war die Antwort ihr genug? Er hoffte auf letzteres, aber er befürchtete eher ersteres. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es im Endeffekt nichts nutzen würde. Dorcas hatte sich irgendetwas überlegt, und sie war stur, wenn auch auf vielen Umwegen und leicht abgelenkt. Früher oder später würde sie darauf zurückkommen.

"Eine Apotheke?"

Severus seufzte innerlich – sie schien zumindest erst einmal auf seine Worte einzugehen. "Ja, eine eher unscheinbare. Etwas zwielichtig, wegen der Nachbarschaft – ich brauchte einen Job, und du weißt ja, wie das ist, die bekannteren Apotheken suchen sich ihre Leute immer ganz genau aus. Die Leute müssen _seriös_ sein..." Er verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken.

Dorcas zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. "Deinen Worten entnehme ich, dass du in der Nockturngasse arbeitest?" Er nickte. "Nun, ist vermutlich einfacher, da einen Job zu finden. Die gucken nicht so sehr darauf, was für eine Person man ist, huh?"

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er fast glauben, dass sie ihm da unterschwellig etwas vorwarf. Er wusste nur nicht, welche Art von Vorwurf es sein sollte. Er hatte sich, offiziell betrachtet, nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Sicher, er war ständig abwesend – wegen illegaler Aktivitäten – aber das konnte Dorcas eigentlich nicht wissen. Kurz flammte Panik in Severus aus. Was, wenn sie es doch irgendwie herausgefunden hatte? Wenn sie hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen war? Er versuchte, seiner Angst Herr zu werden. Sie hätte doch sicherlich die Auroren alarmiert, oder? Und wenn die noch nicht hier waren...

* * *

Dorcas wusste nicht, was sie von seinem Verhalten denken sollte. Auf der einen Seite war er schreckhaft und panisch, auf der anderen gleichgültig und abweisend. Sie wusste einfach, dass Severus ihr nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Einen Job in der Nockturngasse? Das wäre unter anderen Umständen Grund zur Besorgnis. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie gesagt hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, denn sie wusste schließlich, dass Severus keinen Grund hatte, einen Arbeitgeber zu suchen, der sich nicht um irgendwelche Einträge bei der Abteilung zur Magischen Strafverfolgung oder sonst wo scherte. Zumindest glaubte sie es zu wissen. Jonathan hatte ihr einmal erzählt, es musste vor mehr als einem Jahr gewesen sein, dass Severus einige Auroren zu kennen schien, und das nicht nur aus der Zeitung. In dem Aspekt gab sie Severus jedoch die Gnade des Zweifels.

Was sie mehr beunruhigte, war Severus' Reaktion auf ihre Worte. Er hatte für einen Moment so ausgesehen, als würde er Angst haben – regelrechte Panik. Es hatte sich nicht in seiner Mimik gezeigt, auch wenn er ein wenig blasser geworden war. Das einzige, wo man wirklich seine Emotionen ablesen konnte, waren sowieso seine Augen, und dort hatte Dorcas auch den Schimmer von Furcht gesehen. Sie könnte sich geirrt haben, aber sie bezweifelte es.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie ernst und nun nur noch mehr gefestigt in ihrer Entscheidung, Severus zur Rede zu stellen. "Irgendetwas stimmt nicht – versuch es gar nicht erst zu leugnen! – und es ist etwas, über das du offenbar nicht mit uns reden willst, obwohl du doch _weißt_, dass wir dir helfen! Also, was ist es? Was zur Hölle ist mit dir los, dass du dich immer mehr und mehr von uns abkanzelst, dein eigenes Ding machst und uns fast schon ignorierst? Sind wir deine Freunde oder sind wir es nicht? Wenn es was Persönliches ist, Probleme mit der Familie oder etwas in der Art, fein, ich werde dich dann nicht weiter nerven. Aber alles andere..."

Severus starrte sie nur an. Dorcas fühlte sich unwohl unter seinem starren Blick, wusste nicht, wohin sie sehen sollte. Links? Rechts? Ihm in die Augen oder auf den Boden oder...? Sie war selbst überrascht gewesen über ihren Ausbruch. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn lediglich fragen wollen, nicht eine Standpauke halten. Hatte sie ihn jetzt vor den Kopf gestoßen? Er starrte immer noch. Waren seine Augen geweitet oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Er bewegte keinen Muskel, und je länger er vollkommen still und reglos war, desto mehr wurde sie zu einem nervösen Wrack. Sie wrang ein wenig die Hände, hielt dann aber inne, um ein wenig auf den Füßen hin und her zu wippen. Warum sagte er denn nichts?

"...Severus...?"

Er blinzelte und sah sie an wie eine Eule. "Was?"

"Hast du mir zugehört?"

Er zögerte und sah schließlich in eine andere Richtung. Dorcas war das Antwort genug. Er _hatte_ ihr zugehört, sie verstanden und es war ihm offenbar ein wenig peinlich. Anders konnte sie sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären. Die Frage war nur, ob sie noch einmal nachhaken sollte oder nicht.

"Ich...", begann Severus langsam, brach jedoch ab, scheinbar unsicher, was er überhaupt sagen sollte. "Es ist kompliziert", sagte er schließlich. "Und ich will euch wirklich nicht damit belasten."

Dorcas zog die Brauen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme. "Wieso überlässt du den Part nicht uns? Vielleicht _wollen_ wir damit belastet werden, schon mal darüber nachgedacht?"

Severus warf ihr einen höchst skeptischen Blick zu, ließ jedoch die Schultern ein wenig in Resignation hängen. War das eine Niederlage? Würde er jetzt endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken? Sie wusste nicht, was für eine Art Problem er hatte, konnte sich nichts darunter vorstellen. Es war nichts zu Persönliches, das war klar, sonst hätte Severus sicherlich sofort abgeblockt. Aber die Tatsache, dass es ihn beschäftigte und kompliziert war, machte es ihr auch nicht viel einfacher, sich ein Szenario auszumalen. Hatte Severus Schulden, die er nicht abbezahlen konnte? Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf – alle, nur nicht er. Was gab es sonst noch? Sie musste seine Reaktion von vorher mit einbeziehen. Wurde er vielleicht gesucht? Von den Todessern bedroht? Hatte er sich deshalb in keiner bekannten Apotheke anstellen lassen? Wollte er sie damit nicht belasten?

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine kluge Entscheidung wäre, euch einzuweihen", sagte Severus langsam, ohne sie anzusehen. "Es könnte euch zu Zielen machen, und ich will euch wirklich nicht in Gefahr bringen... nicht wegen einer solchen Sache..."

Dorcas' Er-weicht-mir-aus-Radar schlug aus. "Erzähl – und danach sehen wir weiter."

"Es sollte kein Danach geben, denn es wäre das Beste, wenn ich einfach meinen Mund halte."

"Keine Chance, Sev." Dorcas zeigte ein schmales Grinsen. "Du hast mir den kleinen Finger gegeben, jetzt will ich die ganze Hand. Da kommst du nicht mehr raus."

Severus zeigte sich ein wenig resigniert, aber sie ließ sich dadurch nicht einwickeln. Er würde einen Teufel tun und ihr einfach so alles erzählen. Sie kannte ihn. Sie wusste, dass er auf Zeit spielte, darauf, dass sie zum Essen gerufen würden, vielleicht, dass sie aufgab, nachgab. Doch je mehr er versuchte, ihr auszuweichen, desto dringender wollte sie wissen, was ihn beschäftigte. Es war gefährlich, es brachte sie in Gefahr – aber was? Es war schließlich nicht so, als könnten sie sich nicht wehren. Und es war auch nicht so, als wären sie Kinder oder so. Tatsache war, sie waren alle älter als Severus.

"Also?"

Er hob sacht eine Augenbraue, als wollte er fragen 'Wovon redest du?', aber Dorcas durchbohrte ihn mit einem Blick. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass der Blick bohrend war. Vielleicht sah es auch mehr danach aus, als ob sie Verstopfung hätte.

"Schön", sagte Severus verärgert. "Du willst es nicht anders!"

* * *

Er war wütend. Wütend auf Dorcas, weil sie einfach nicht locker ließ. Wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte und keinen eleganten Weg fand, um sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Und jetzt hatte er auch noch zugesagt, die Karten offen zu legen.

Severus kehrte seiner Freundin und Kollegin den Rücken zu, wissend, dass er ihr nicht würde in die Augen sehen können. Das Wissen, dass sie nun seinen Rücken anstarrte, dass sie im selben Raum war, dass sie seine Worte würde hören können – das war schlimm genug. Dann musste er es nicht auch noch sehen, sehen wie sich ihr sonst so freundliches Gesicht in eine Maske aus Abscheu und Verachtung verzerrte. Das würde er nicht ertragen können.

"Wo fange ich an...?", fragte er, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. "Der Anfang der ganzen Misere. Vielleicht hat es damit angefangen, dass mein Vater nichts von Zauberei hielt. Vielleicht hat es damit angefangen, dass ich in einer Umgebung aufgewachsen bin, in der es keine Magie gab, und ich demnach als Freak abgestempelt wurde. Vielleicht war es aber auch mein liebenswürdiger Großvater, der mich nicht für meine Magie verachtete, sondern wegen meinem Muggelvater. Oder es war die Zeit in Hogwarts, wo sich gewisse Leute einen Spaß daraus machten, mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen."

Severus seufzte leise und stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch ab. Er hatte nie darüber gesprochen, fiel ihm auf. Es gab auch nicht viel zu sagen. Es war eine Tatsache, dass er wenige wirkliche Freunde gehabt hatte – in seiner Kindheit Lily Evans aus der entfernten Nachbarschaft und einen Mann, den das ganze Viertel für einen Mörder gehalten hatte; dann in Hogwarts eine bunt gemischte Truppe aus Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, wobei es eher eine Clique oder eine Studiengruppe war. Tatsache war, dass er erst in der Lehre wirkliche Freunde gefunden hatte, Freunde, die sich nie für die Meinung anderer über ihn interessiert hatten. Vielleicht war das zu spät gewesen...

Dorcas war bemerkenswert still, aber Severus war froh darüber. Wenn niemand ihn unterbrach, niemand mit ihm sprach, dann konnte er sich ein wenig davon distanzieren. Und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das hier kein Gespräch war, sondern irgendeine wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Oder er musste seinen Curriculum Vitae schreiben. Es war auf jeden Fall etwas, was keine große empathische Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

"Wie dem auch sei..." Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken. "Was genau der Grund ist – ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich gibt es nicht _einen_ Grund, es ist vielmehr das Gemisch. Es ist wie dieser Spruch _'dosis facit venenum'_. ... Ich war ein Slytherin", sagte er langsam. "Und es ist allgemein anerkannte – wenn auch unwahre – Tatsache, dass alle Zauberer, die böse werden, Slytherins sind oder waren. Das hat mich vermutlich ebenfalls beeinflusst. Addiere die falschen Freunde... nein, Bekannte ist ein besseres Wort. Der falsche Einfluss." Er lachte ein wenig hohl auf. "Jetzt rechtfertige ich mich schon – dabei ist die einzige Rechtfertigung, die ich habe, dass ich ein verdammter Idiot war!"

Severus starrte an einen Punkt irgendwo an der Wand, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Vermutlich half seine wirre Erklärung Dorcas nicht viel weiter, vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie nicht fragen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass Severus stoppte. War Dorcas überhaupt noch da? Er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Und er konnte sie auch nicht hören, aber das bedeutete vermutlich nicht viel, da er gerade so seinen eigenen Herzschlag und Atem hören konnte. Er hatte zwar nicht das Gefühl, dass er bei seinen Worten hitzig geworden wäre, aber offenbar war der Rest seines Körpers anderer Meinung.

"..._wofür_ brauchst du eine Rechtfertigung?", wagte Dorcas schließlich zu fragen.

Er unterdrückte sein Zusammenzucken. Er hatte fast damit gerechnet, allein zu sein, oder er war so sehr in Gedanken über das, was gewesen war, und was ihn hier hergeführt hatte, versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie immer noch auf eine richtige Antwort wartete. Oder hatte er einfach gehofft, dass sie sich mit seiner eher mageren Antwort zufrieden gab?

"Für alles, vermute ich", sagte er abwesend. "Obwohl ich gerne den Gedanken vertrete, dass ich, zumindest bevor ich in diese Situation geraten bin, nicht wirklich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Irgendetwas muss ich trotz allem angestellt haben, um das alles in die Wege zu leiten..."

Er hörte, wie Dorcas seufzte. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, einmal nicht in Irrungen und Wirrungen zu reden, Severus? Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du keine Sphinx."

Ein kurzes, kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht, aber sie konnte es nicht sehen und Severus verbannte es sofort wieder. Das war keine Situation, um über diese kleinen Dinge zu _lächeln_. Ja, es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, auch nur die Mundwinkel zucken zu lassen. Es war schließlich mehr als nur ernst, und er würde vermutlich sehr viel verlieren. Eigentlich mehr, als er riskieren wollte, aber jetzt war das Kind bereits in den Brunnen gefallen, wie man so schön sagte.

"Ich habe einen... ziemlich großen... Fehler... gemacht", erklärte er langsam. Er untertrieb vermutlich maßlos. "So groß, dass man ihn auch nicht korrigieren kann."

Er riskierte einen Blick zu seiner Kollegin – er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass sie nicht mehr seine Freundin sein würde, wenn sie zwei und zwei zusammenzählte. Oder machte sie es absichtlich? Wollte sie ihn quälen, indem sie ihn dazu zwang, es wirklich deutlich zu sagen, es öffentlich zuzugeben? Nein, das konnte er sich dann doch nicht vorstellen, bei allem Pessimismus nicht. Nicht Dorcas. Dorcas war eine verständnisvolle und sanfte Seele. Sie würde ihm nicht verzeihen, das wollte er nicht, denn es war etwas, was unverzeihlich war, aber sie würde ihn nicht quälen. Er konnte es sich bereits vorstellen, wie sie aufstand, ihn anwies, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren – nicht, dass er es könnte – und dann würde sie gehen und die Auroren rufen. Nicht, weil sie ihn hasste, obwohl das auch sehr wahrscheinlich wäre, sondern weil es ihre Pflicht war und er nichts anderes verdient hatte. Es wäre Gerechtigkeit.

"...Krieg zu tun?"

Severus blinzelte und er drehte sich, entgegen besserem Wissen, zu ihr um. "Wie bitte?"

Dorcas musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Ich sagte: 'Lass mich raten, dieser Fehler hat etwas mit dem Krieg zu tun?'."

"...tatsächlich...?" Severus' Stimme war schwach. Er fühlte sich nackt unter ihrem bohrenden Blick. "Dann hast du vermutlich richtig geraten."

Schweigen folgte. Severus hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und betrachtete den Boden – und zwangsweise seine eigenen Füße. Dorcas' Schuhe – oder besser, ihre Pantoffeln – befanden sich ebenfalls in seinem Blickfeld, und er machte es sich zur Aufgabe, diese in jedem Detail zu analysieren. Es gab ihm eine Aufgabe, die ihn davon abhielt, sie selbst anzusehen, und die flauschige Fußbekleidung konnte nicht zurückstarren. Kurz war er froh, dass Dorcas nicht zu den Personen gehörte, die diese Puschen in Form von Tierköpfen oder ähnlichem trug.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du mir einfach sagst, was los ist, so ganz ohne diese ganzen Andeutungen, die du machst?", sagte Dorcas' Stimme von über den Pantoffeln und von irgendwoher kamen Hände, die die seinen ergriffen.

Er wehrte sich nicht, aber er war angespannt, steif, als sie seine Hände umfasste. Gleichzeitig war es ein angenehmes Gefühl. Dorcas' Hände waren warm, während die seinen sich eiskalt anfühlten. Er wollte gerne ein wenig von ihrer Wärme in sich aufnehmen. Aber konnte er es ihr zumuten, die Hände eines Mannes zu halten, der sie in Blut getränkt hatte? Es war eine Tatsache, dass, so sehr er auch wusch und schrubbte, das Blut an seinen Händen würde niemals verschwinden.

Severus entzog ihr seine Hände und ließ sie, in seinen Robenärmeln verborgen, wieder an seiner Seite hinunterhängen. Den Kopf gesenkt, das Gesicht durch seine Haare verborgen – er musste einen wirklich elenden Eindruck machen.

"Du solltest gehen", sagte er leise.

Seine Kollegin sah ihn nur an, einen Blick, den er zum Glück nicht erwidern musste. "Du bist einer von ihnen, nicht wahr?", stellte sie tonlos fest. "Ein Todesser."

Severus schluckte. Statt einer wirklichen Antwort – ihm fielen keine Worte mehr ein – krempelte er still den linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihr, stumm, das Dunkle Mal, dass in seine Haut gebrannt war. Es war nicht nur ein Zeichen, es war ein Schatten, und es war ein Grund mehr, warum Dorcas ihn nicht berühren sollte. Er war, in Ermangelung einer besseren, treffenderen Beschreibung, _unrein_.

Nachdem er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie es gesehen hatte, zog er seinen Arm wieder zurück und ging an ihr vorbei, verließ das Labor. Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand. Wo sollte er nun hin? Im Haus gab es keinen Ort, an dem er ihr nicht begegnen würde, früher oder später. Und er musste nicht nur sie meiden, er musste auch Jonathan und Lionel meiden, und am Ende auch Trismegistos. Er seufzte schwer und ließ sich langsam, kraftlos, an der Wand hinunter gleiten. Es gab keinen Ort, an den er gehen konnte.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Dorcas auf diese Art die Wahrheit mitzuteilen, er wusste es. Aber jedes Wort wäre fehl am Platz gewesen. Vermutlich gab es keine Möglichkeit, eine solche Information weiter zu geben. Er zog die Knie an und legte sacht seinen Kopf darauf ab. Ob er es besser angestellt hätte, wenn er mit der Tatsache, was er war, einen neutralen Standpunkt einnehmen könnte? Er hätte vielleicht zuerst beichten gehen sollen – bestimmt hätte man ihm dann verziehen, auch, wenn es keinen Grund gab, etwas Derartiges zu verzeihen. Aber immerhin, dann hätte bereits eine Person davon gewusst, wenn auch ein Muggel, und dieser hätte ihn logischerweise auch nicht ans Ministerium verraten dürfen. Können.

Es war eine von den Situationen, in denen sich Severus am liebsten irgendeine dunkle Ecke gesucht, sich dort verkrochen und geheult hätte. Das ließen sein Stolz und seine, wenn auch inzwischen reichlich geschwundene, Selbstachtung nicht zu, aber dennoch spielte er mit dem Gedanken. Tatsache war, dass er schon ewig nicht mehr richtig geweint hatte, und eigentlich war das hier der bisher beste Grund, den er hatte. Tränen wollten nicht kommen. War das nun gut oder schlecht? Er fühlte sich seltsam distanziert von der Welt, nun, wo Dorcas die Wahrheit wusste und vermutlich Vorbereitungen traf, um die Auroren zu rufen, ohne ihn mehr als nötig zu alarmieren. Immerhin, er war ein Mörder und er war demnach gefährlich.

* * *

Einige Zeit lang saß sie einfach nur so da, nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte. Sie war fassungslos, erschrocken, entsetzt, verängstigt, besorgt – alles zugleich. Sie zeigte keine Regung, als Severus an ihr vorbei nach draußen ging, konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen, Severus festzuhalten. Sie hatte noch immer Fragen an ihn, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie nicht, ob es noch einen Sinn hatte. War Severus nicht längst über alle Berge? Wie in einer Trance tastete sie nach der Stelle, an der sein Umhang sie gestreift hatte. War das real gewesen? Hatte sie wirklich gesehen, was sie glaubte zu sehen? Das Dunkle Mal, auf Severus' Arm. Als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ein Todesser sei, hatte sie mit vielem gerechnet, vor allem damit, dass er verneinte, aber nicht mit einem solchen _Beweis_.

Ein wenig wackelig ob dieser neuen Erkenntnis erhob sie sich. Dorcas zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie das Labor ebenfalls verließ. Dort fand sie eine Sicht vor, die sie nicht erwartet hatte: Severus. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß er da zusammengekauert. Dorcas zögerte erneut. Sollte sie ihn ansprechen? Oder war die Zeit der Worte für sie nun endgültig vorbei?

"...Severus?"

Er zuckte zusammen, wie schon zuvor, aber dieses Mal griff er nicht nach seinem Zauberstab. Hatte er bereits aufgegeben? Er hob nicht den Kopf, sah sie nicht an, und auch sonst zeigte er nicht, dass er sie gehört hatte. Ein leises Seufzen entkam Dorcas. Sie ging in die Hocke und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie nun tun sollte.

Mit der Tür ins Haus fallen war alles, was ihr einfiel. "Das bist nicht du", sagte sie nur.

Severus sah auf. Zumindest nahm sie an, dass er aufsah, denn sein Kopf bewegte sich, aber er verbarg sein Gesicht weiterhin vor ihr. Wenigstens wusste sie, dass er sie gehört hatte.

"Der Severus, den ich kenne –" Sie unterbrach sich. "_Du_. Ich weiß, ziemlich sicher, dass du kein überzeugter Todesser sein kannst. Wie könntest du unser Freund sein, wenn es so wäre?"

"Vielleicht habt ihr euch in mir geirrt", ertönte Severus' tonlose Stimme.

Dorcas schnaubte. "Natürlich. Weil du so geschickt darin bist, andere Leute auf der zwischenmenschlichen Ebene zu manipulieren. Wach auf!" Sie warf ihr Haar zurück. "Von allen Leuten, die ich kenne – und ich kann dir mitteilen, es sind einige! – bist du der hilfloseste von allen, wenn es darum geht, mit anderen Menschen zu interagieren. Es ist ziemlich schwer, sich in so einer Person zu irren, was das Verhalten betrifft. Dir fehlt das Geschick, um richtig zu schauspielern, wenn sich das Geschehen auf der Gefühlsebene abspielt."

Severus schwieg, aber sie wusste auch so, dass er ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenkte. Vermutlich wollte er das nicht einmal. Er schien ja fest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass alle Welt ihn hasste, für das, was er war. Dorcas zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ein Todesser war. Es stand jedoch zur Debatte, ob er ein Todesser war oder _ein Todesser_ war, ob er nur einer war oder ob er einer sein _wollte_. Es war ein himmelweiter Unterschied, ob er das eine oder das andere war, selbst wenn er sich schon selbst verurteilt zu haben schien.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen werde?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn, ließ ihm jedoch genug Platz, um nicht zu aufdringlich zu sein. "Deinen vorherigen Ausführungen kann ich einen gewissen _Grund_ für deine... Entscheidung... entnehmen. Aber wie steht es _jetzt_?"

"Jetzt?"

"Du hast es einen Fehler genannt", meinte sie ruhig, sicher, dass sie nun auf dem richtigen Weg war. Sie wusste, dass sie es noch nicht verinnerlicht hatte, dass er ein Todesser war, und es war sicherlich besser, wenn sie sich nicht erst damit auseinandersetzte und sich sonst was für Horrorbilder über ihn ausmalte. "_Wieso_ war es ein Fehler?"

"W-wieso?!" Severus sah auf, sah sie an, mit seltsam geweiteten Augen. "Was ist das für eine Frage?!" Dorcas schwieg. "Es ist ein Fehler, weil... weil es ein Fehler ist! Da ist nichts, was es richtig machen würde. Absolut gar nichts!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah in eine andere Richtung. "Du weißt, was es bedeutet. Zumindest theoretisch. Wie kannst du dann noch so ruhig neben mir sitzen, wissend, dass ich einer von ihnen bin, ein Mörder?"

Nun hatte er sie erwischt. "Ich versuche, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Wenn ich mich erst einmal damit befasse, dann versinke ich in Angstzuständen, und das hilft weder dir noch mir. Ich entnehme deinen Worten, dass du es bereust, aber ich will es direkt von dir hören."

Er lachte kurz und freudlos auf. "Wen kümmert es, ob ich bereue oder nicht? Kein Auror dieser Welt wird nach meiner Meinung fragen – wenn sie kommen, werden sie das Dunkle Mal sehen, und dann geht es auf Nimmerwiedersehen nach Askaban, wenn ich Glück habe und nicht sofort den Dementoren übergeben werde. Wen interessiert da meine Sicht der Dinge?" Er ließ den Kopf wieder hängen. "Aber wenn du es unbedingt hören musst: Ja, ich _bereue_!"

Dorcas stand auf. Severus rührte sich nicht. Sie seufzte unhörbar, da war er, der Zusammenbruch unter der Last des Geheimnisses. Severus hatte sich selbst aufgegeben, sobald die Wahrheit heraus war. Und sie konnte eigentlich nichts tun, um ihn zu helfen, außer eines.

Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Dann sehe ich kein übergroßes Problem. Wir werden gehen und es Jonathan und Lionel erklären. Ich weiß nicht, wie die beiden reagieren werden, aber ich glaube, dass sie dich nicht hängen lassen werden. _Ich_ jedenfalls habe nicht vor, dich aufzugeben, solange du einsiehst, dass du einen Fehler begangen hast. Ich werde dir vermutlich nie verzeihen, dass du getötet hast, aber ich werde lernen, damit zu leben – wenn du mir die Chance dazu gibst."

Severus sah auf, verwirrt. Er starrte einige Zeit stumm auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Sein Gesicht war im Schatten verborgen und Dorcas wünschte sich, dass sie seine Augen sehen könnte, um den Ausdruck darin zu sehen, aber es sollte nicht sein. Schließlich, ganz langsam, zögerlich, griff er nach ihrer Hand, ließ sich von ihr auf die Beine ziehen. Anders als zuvor ließ er ihre Hand nicht los, sondern sah weiterhin schweigend auf ihre verschränkten Hände hinab.

"Freunde...?", fragte er in einer seltsam erstickten Stimme.

"Freunde", nickte Dorcas.

Zum ersten Mal sah sie Tränen in Severus' Augen.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
